SOURIRE FRATERNEL
by feu-follet du 45
Summary: Jack retrouve sa soeur et réussit à lui redonner le sourire. OS différent du film car Jack a gardé ses souvenirs


**Hello ! Me revoilà ! Voici un OS sur notre Jack national ! Dans cet OS, Jack se souvient de son passé. Dédié à mon frère. Bonne lecture:)**

…**...**

SOURIRE FRATERNEL

La neige tombait en cette belle soirée d'hiver. Jack Frost regardait son œuvre avec fierté. Ça allait bientôt faire un an qu'il était devenu invisible aux yeux du monde, qu'il avait pour ainsi dire disparut de la surface de la terre. Mais il la tenait sa ''vengeance''. Chaque coin de rue, chaque plaque d'égout, tout était si glissant que c'en devenait dangereux. Les glissades n'étaient pas rares et c'était un spectacle dont Jack ne se lassait pas. Alors qu'il allait geler une fontaine, il fut aveuglé par la lune. Le jeune esprit cligna des yeux, mais il semblait heureux. Peut-être qu'enfin il allait avoir les réponses aux questions qu'il avait posé de nombreuses fois tandis que la lune restait muette. Il la regardait quand celle-ci changea de forme. C'est alors qu'il reconnut le visage de sa sœur

_ Emma ? Attend, c'est une blague ? Je te pose un million de question et toi tu me montre le visage de ma sœur ? Je suis censé comprendre quoi ? Qu'il faut que je la retrouve et que je subisse le fait qu'elle ne me voit pas ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu assez de malheurs comme ça ?

La lune redevint elle-même, laissant revenir la nuit que le visage d'Emma venait d'éclairer. L'esprit se remmémora sa sœur. Quand il s'était réveillé et que la lune lui avait dit son nom, il avait quitté son village. En effet le jeune esprit pouvait se vanter de beaucoup de choses mais il avait vraiment eu peur. Peur que sa famille ne le voit pas, qu'on l'ait oublié. Eh oui Jack Frost avait eut la trouille et avait fuit. Et maintenant l'homme de la lune voulait qu'il revoit sa sœur ? Hors de question ! Et Jack s'envola. Mais la pensée de sa sœur lui revint très vite. Et si elle pouvait le voir en fin de compte ? Serait-ce possible qu'il puisse lui parler ? Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Laissant Burgess sous la neige, il prit la direction de son village. Enfin il le vit. Il prit une grande inspiration et descendit en piquée. Il reconnut immédiatement sa maison à l'entrée du village. Voyant de la lumière dans la chambre de sa sœur, il se hissa à la fenêtre qu'il poussa pour entrer. Il la ferma bien vite et se tourna vers le lit de sa sœur qui n'était pas vide …

_ Emma ? Risqua l'esprit

_ Jack ? Je savais que tu viendrais ! Mais elle fut prise par une quinte de toux

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Jack inquiet

_ Ce n'est rien rassures toi !

_ Comment arrive tu à me voir ?

_ Mais tu es devant moi non? C'est normal que je te vois ! Bien sûr je croyais que tu étais mort mais au fond de moi je savais que tu ne serais pas partit sans me dire au revoir

_ Donc tu crois en moi ? Tu es bien la première ! Dit Jack avec amertume

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Évidemment que je crois en toi tu es mon frère !

_ D'habitude les gens peuvent me traverser sans me voir

_ Oh Jack je suis vraiment désolé ! Et elle fut de nouveau secouée par une quinte

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Emma ? Dis le moi !

_ Jack je … oh c'est tellement dur à t'expliquer !

_ J'ai tout mon temps

_ Quand tu es tombé dans l'étang, tu n'es pas remonté. J'ai eu beau attendre, tu ne réapparaissait pas. Alors j'ai voulu plonger pour te récupérer. L'eau était glaciale, un passant m'a vue et m'a tirée de là. On m'a ramenée à la maison tandis que je me débattais en hurlant que tu étais toujours là-bas. J'ai été alitée plusieurs mois avec la fièvre et le délire. Je me répétais que c'était ma faute. Oh Jack tu m'as tellement manquée ! Et elle serra son frère dans ses bras.

_ Ca va aller maintenant

_ Tu vas rester ici ?

_ Non je suis désolé

_Oh mais Jack je te vois et maman te verra ça j'en suis sûre ! Tout redeviendra comme avant !

_ Je suis vraiment désolé

Emma se mit alors à sangloter de plus en plus fort. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. La mère des deux enfants poussa la porte afin de voir ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille. Ele ne remarqua pas la présence de Jack et, ce fut le plus horrible pour lui, elle lui passa au travers du corps. Jack soupira. Non, rien ne serait plus comme avant. La jeune fille se calma et leur mère put sortir.

_ Oh Jack je suis vraiment désolée ! Emma venait de voir comment on pouvait passer sur Jack et comprenais ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Donc tu ne vas pas rester, conclue-t-elle avec amertume

_ Mais écoutes. Maintenant que je peux faire tomber la neige avec ce pouvoir depuis que je suis sorti de l'étang, je la ferais tomber pour toi, les flocons seront des milliers de sourires

_ Promis ?

_ Promis

_ Alors je t'attendrait

_ Je l'espère

Et l'esprit sortit, en faisant tomber un tourbillon de neige. Se tournant vers la lune :

_ Merci

Et il repartit à Burgess, laissant sa sœur plus heureuse que jamais. Lui était tout simplement le plus heureux du monde

…**...**

**Eh voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut, que vous avez aimer la relation fraternelle qui les lie et puis à … quand j'aurais publié le nouveau chapitre des Big Four qui ne saurait tarder. **


End file.
